Shocking Truth
by moriartybby
Summary: Malfoy is up to something and Harry is sure the evil Slyhterin is a Death Eater. He thinks he knows everything about Malfoy.


**This is a fanfic to my great friend Stine who is my Malfoy. Without the sex and love, just the ego and bullshit. KIDDING. Love ya3 Hope you enjoy it. (:**

**Drarry shippers: I'm not really a fan of Draco and Harry getting it on in a broom closet, so I'm not sure if you'll like this or not. Go easy on me! This is way out of my comfort zone as a writer, haha.**

* * *

><p><span>Shocking Truth<span>

He was off again, with two girls. Ignoring the chance to crush Gryffindor in a Quidditch game. Malfoy was definitely up to something, Harry didn't care that his two best friends didn't believe him. How could they not see that he was sneaking around? Harry thought all the signs were perfectly clear. The initiation in Knockturn Alley, sneaking around, talking about leaving Hogwarts. He was a Death Eater and it was only clear to Harry. Not even Dumbledore would believe him. Why was it so god damned hard?

Harry walked alone back up to the castle after the Quidditch Game. They'd won, he was happy, but his mind was filled with thoughts. Dumbledore needed the memory from Slughorn, Harry had to get it and Malfoy was hiding something.

"But what? What's he hiding…"

"You alright, mate?" Ron said as he met him in the entrance hall.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "We won, didn't we?"

"We did! Harry! I saved goals!" Ron waived his arms around as if reminding Harry that he did have the ability to use them and save an invisible ball. Harry had to laugh at his goofy friend.

"Yeah, you did. Told you you could do it."

"Thanks mate." Ron smiled. "Seamus and Dean are planning a party in the Common Room. Ready for that?"

"Sure."

"Sure you're alright, Harry? You look a bit off." Ron stopped walking.

"I'm fine Ron, just a bit worried about that memory."

"Don't worry, it'll be a piece of cake once you've cornered Slughorn."

"But that's the problem, Ron, I try to corner him but he just walks the other way." Harry continued walking.

"You'll…figure something out. Have you asked Hermione?"

"Yes. She's doesn't have a solution."

"Blimey."

"Yeah."

Both boys stopped when they saw a boy in silver and green turning a corner and disappearing down the corridor.

"Was that…?"

"Malfoy." Harry got the cloak out of his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm following him. Why is he all the way up here?"

"Got lost?" Ron tried to smile.

"I'll be back in the Common Room soon, I doubt it'll take long."

"Harry…"

"I'll see you later."

Ron sighed as he let Harry go. He couldn't understand this obsession of Draco. So what if the bugger was a Death Eater or not? He was a git anyway.

* * *

><p>Harry had been following for some time, clearly Draco wasn't aware of where he was going. Was he afraid that someone was following him? Harry sniggered as he thought that Draco was right, for once. Suddenly Harry started to recognize where they were, but surely Malfoy wasn't headed to the Room? Did he even know of it?<p>

_Yes, _Harry thought solemnly, _he and Umbridge crashed the DA meeting last year. _

They both stopped in front of the tapestry and Harry watched Draco closing his eyes, wishing for the room he wanted. A door soon appeared in front of them and Draco hurried forward to get in, Harry just about managed to sneak in un-noticed.

They were inside a room with a lot of stuff in it. There was no other word for it. Books, chairs, brooms, a snitch…but what caught Draco's attention was a huge cabinet to their right. Harry was sure he could surprise Draco now, but a little voice inside his head told him to wait, to see what Malfoy was up to. Harry got closer to the cabinet, but it didn't make much sense to him. Malfoy picked an apple out of his pocket, opened the door and placed it inside before closing it. Harry watched from behind with curiosity as Malfoy muttered a few words and a small pop came from the cabinet. Harry was sure that if Hermione was here she would tell him what they were seeing, but he himself had no clue. There was another pop and Malfoy opened the cabinet again. The apple was still there, but someone had taken a bite out of it. Harry had no idea what he was seeing, a biting cabinet? There had to be something more. He grabbed his own wand and as he removed his cloak he swore he could hear Hermione's nagging voice inside his head. _Don't do this, Harry!_

"What are you up to?" Harry said and Malfoy whipped around, terror in his eyes.

"Potter…" he spat as he withdrew his own wand.

"What the hell are you up to, Malfoy?"

"None of your business. Get lost, Potter."

"What is that? That cabinet?"

"I said," Draco walked quickly towards Harry and pushed him up against a shelf. "GET LOST."

Harry pushed him off and pointed his wand at Malfoy. "What was it that your father said? Now, now, Draco…play nicely?" he grinned knowing that this would get on his nerves.

They were completely alone, no one had any idea where they were and they were both seething with anger. Malfoy was the first one to flick his wand.

"Crucio!" he sneered.

Harry did not see that coming and soon he was trashing around on the floor. It wasn't even remotely painful to what Voldemort had done, but it still hurt and his anger grew along with the pain. Suddenly it stopped.

"Really, Malfoy? Unforgivable? What will the Ministry say about that?"

"I don't care about the Ministry anymore, I don't follow any rules."

"Except the rules of Voldemort?"

"What's it to you? If I work for him or not? Why does the Chosen One care?"

"You hexed Katie, didn't you? You're putting students in danger."

"I didn't do anything to that Bell girl!" Malfoy hissed and punched Harry in the face.

It stung and Harry knew that he'd cracked his nose, again.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and Malfoy got thrown of his feet and cursed as he hit the cabinet. "What are you up to, Malfoy? What is that cabinet?"

"Why don't you ask your bellowed Mudblood? I bet she would know."

"She won't believe me."

"Believe what?"

"That you're a Death Eater and your planning something."

"I'm a Slytherin, I must be evil, is that what you think, Potter?"

"No. Guess you don't mind be doing this then." Harry got up and grabbed Malfoy's arm and as he did so Malfoy winced in pain. "Still not healed?"

"I could kill you." Malfoy pushed Harry away. "But the Dark Lord wants you."

"How would you know what he wants? Surely he doesn't trust a 16 year old."

"He trusts a Malfoy."

"Oh, and that's why your dad's in Azkaban?"

"Piss off, Potter." Malfoy remained calm. Fine, Potter now knew he was working for the Dark Lord, but not what he was up to.

"Yeah, I'll just make a visit to Dumbledore."

"No you won't."

"What, are you going to stop me or something?" Harry grinned.

"You won't tell anyone anything because you don't have a clue what I'm up to. You need to know in order to stop me."

"I can just tell him you're a Death Eater."

"Haven't you told him already? Did he believe you?"

Harry stopped grinning and stared at Malfoy. He was right, who would believe him? He'd been going on for months about his obsession and not even Ron nor Hermione believed him. His best friends! Now it was Malfoy's turn to smile.

"You've got nothing, admit it." he sneered.

"I could show them this room. I could show them the cabinet."

"I could move it."

"I could force them to check your arms."

"I could force someone to kill your friends."

"So you're really a Death Eater…an evil idiot who searches for glory."

"You think you know everything about everyone, but guess what! You're wrong! The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived is wrong. You don't know anything about me, Potter!" Malfoy gave him a hard push out of anger. He was tired of being pinned as a Death Eater kid who now had a future in the ranks of the Dark Lord. But that was exactly what he was doing now and Potter knew it. No one knew that he wanted to back off, to just look out for himself. But he had to protect his family now. He had to get them on the good side of the Dark Lord and he would do it. Kill Dumbledore or…be killed.

Harry looked at Malfoy now, properly looked. He was thin, his skin was pale and he looked immensely tired. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Hermione had pointed it out to him…

"I know more than you think. You keep sneaking around to this place, messing around with that cabinet. You've got a job that Voldemort wa-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Draco lost it and pushed Harry up against the cabinet. He grabbed the Gryffindor tie and pulled at it, enough to hurt but Harry could still breathe.

"Did I insult your hero, Malfoy?"

"Shut your mouth. What makes you think you deserve to say his name?"

"I survived his killing curse?" Harry said out of spite. He knew he was making Malfoy more angry, but he didn't care.

"You're always so cocky, Potter." Malfoy looked him in the eyes. "I can't wait for the day when the Dark Lord finally kills you."

"You'll have to wait forever then."

"Not really." he hissed. Harry could feel Malfoys' breath on his lips.

"Go back to your Common Room and play Death Eater, Malfoy."

"Stop pretending you know anything about me, Potter!"

"Why? Does it make little Draco upset?" Harry had his wand at the ready, but it felt like their battle would turn into a fight using only fists.

"Shut it or-!"

"Or what?"

What Malfoy did next shocked Harry beyond anything. He closed the distance between the two and crushed their lips together in a kiss. Harry started fighting against it, but Draco kept on kissing Harry and soon he gave in. Draco loved the feel of his lips on the Chosen One. They were soft, wet and he couldn't help biting slightly. Harry winced and saw his opportunity to escape, but Draco pulled him back again with the help of his tie. Malfoy went slower this time, enjoying it all. Savouring it for he doubted this would ever happen again, he was doing this to teach Harry a lesson. He bit down on Harry's lips again and this time Harry gasped in pleasure. Malfoy saw his opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth, exploring it.

Malfoy couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his throat and neither could Harry. He grabbed Draco closer and pushed their bodies closer together and that's when he felt it. They both probably felt it as another louder moan escaped their lips.

That's when Draco pulled back.

"As I said, Potter…you don't know anything about me."

Harry was too shocked to respond as he watched Draco backing away, soon turning his back and walking out of the room. Harry glanced at the cabinet, but it really didn't matter now. Not after what had just happened. What did just happen? Harry got the cloak up from the floor and ran towards the door. He opened it and sprinted into the corridor, but he couldn't see any sign of Malfoy. Harry cursed under his breath, but he knew he would bump into Malfoy sooner or later. He walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and had completely forgotten about the party that was going on until he walked through the portrait hole. It was already late and the party was at its height so no one really noticed Harry entering the room, besides his best friends of course.

"Harry!" Hermione looked worried. "Where were you? Ron said you followed Malfoy."

"Yeah…" Harry scowled slightly at Ron for running to Hermione and telling her.

"Well? Where did he go?"

"Oh…" Harry paused. "He just walked around a bit. Strange, but he didn't en-" Harry hid his blush and continued. "didn't enter anything. Walked back to his Common Room."

"Nothing dodgy then, ey?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing."

"See, I told you he wasn't a Death Eater, Harry." Hermione said in a very annoying tone, at least it sounded annoying to him.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed now."

"What about the party?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Harry?" Hermione looked worried.

"See you in the morning, guys." he faked a smile as he walked up to his dorm and was thankful when he saw that it was empty. He got into bed and for once, when he closed his eyes, his thoughts weren't on what Malfoy was up to. No, his thoughts were on what Malfoy could do…

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll write another chapter, maybe I won't….mohahahaha. <strong>


End file.
